


all the ways I got to know by verity [podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soul Bond, Tattoos, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of all the ways I got to know by veritySummary: Victor used to glance in the windows of marque studios and look at the flash on the walls sometimes, with curiosity more than longing. What would it be like to feel someone else’s soul? There are songs about it on the radio. Romantic. In his actual life, it’s always Yakov saying, “get over yourself, get more sleep, stop daydreaming on the ice.” Or it was.





	all the ways I got to know by verity [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all the ways I got to know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808820) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



**Title** : all the ways I got to know  
**Author** : verity  
**Reader** : illutu & Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Victor/Yuuri  
**Rating** : teen and up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Victor used to glance in the windows of marque studios and look at the flash on the walls sometimes, with curiosity more than longing. What would it be like to feel someone else’s soul? There are songs about it on the radio. Romantic. In his actual life, it’s always Yakov saying, “get over yourself, get more sleep, stop daydreaming on the ice.” Or it was.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9808820)  
**Length** 0:21:18  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/all%20the%20ways%20I%20got%20to%20know%20by%20verity.mp3)


End file.
